Mouse M.D.
This segment is a crossover of Mickey Mouse and House M.D. This segment is from the episode''' [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'''S'UP / Mouse M.D.]] Plot Mickey Mouse goes to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in order to solve cases. Ahhhhh.jpg|Picture of Cookie Monster still sick. Mouse md.jpg|Picture of Mouse pushing Count to the wall. References *Sesame Street *Bob the Builder *Miley Cyrus *Hannah Montana *George Clooney *Spencer Pratt Characters *Dr. James Wilson *Dr. Allison Cameron *Dr. Eric Foreman *Patient *Dr. Mickey Mouse *Cookie Monster *Count von Count *Bob the Builder *Miley Cyrus *George Clooney *Spencer Pratt (in the picture) Transcript (Scene begins at a hospital.) Dr. James Wilson: I never seen a case like this in my life. Dr. Allison Cameron: Me either. Dr. Eric Foreman: I mean look at it. It's both stylish and functional. Patient: Hey! So can you help me or what? Dr. James Wilson: No, but we know someone who can. Patient: gasp A mouse doctor? Are you crazy?! Dr. Mickey: whips Shut up and say "Aah"! (Title Card: Mouse M.D.) Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, this patient has been sick for weeks. Cookie Monster: burps Ooh. Stomach hurt. Dr. Mickey: How many times has he tossed his cookies? Count: I will count the times. One, one puke. Two, two pukes. Ha-ha-ha. Three-- Dr. Mickey: If you don't can it, you'll be counting the number of stitches I put in your face! Count: Aah, yes. Dr. Allison Cameron: It must be the cookies. He eats 700 of them a day. Dr. Mickey: That's a solid diagnosis.... Dr. Allison Cameron: Thank you. Dr. Mickey: ... if you got your medical degree at the University of''' I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Talking-About!' Mickey walks away '''Dr. Mickey': Well, if it isn't Bob the Baby. Dr. James Wilson: He smashed his thumb with a hammer. Bob: Can we fix it? Dr. Mickey: Actually, no. We gotta have to amputate. laughs nervously noise Bob:' ''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' '''Dr. Eric Foreman': Patient's name is Miley Cyrus, but she insists she's Hannah Montana. Miley Cyrus: I am Hannah Montana. And everyone loves me! Dr. Mickey: She's clearly delusional. stars to struggle and breaks free of the straight jacket Miley Cyrus: sings I'm Hannah. Hannah Montana. Mickey: There only one way to deal with this: Pull the plug. Miley Cyrus: Lalalala- (Falls to the floor.) I'm gonna sue you for mouse-practice! Cookie Monster: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, boy. Dr. Allison Cameron: He's getting worse and these X-Rays are baffling. throat Dr. Allison Cameron: I still think is all the cookies he's eating. Cookie Monster: Me like cookies. sniffs Dr. Mickey: He's lying! And I'll prove it by adducing him to vomit. Dr. Allison Cameron: How will you do that? (Mouse shows Allison Cameron a picture of Spencer Pratt.) Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, are you crazy?! You'll lose your license! Dr. Mickey: Not before he loses his lunch. Cookie Monster: Ohh! Me so sick of Spencer Pratt. vomits Count: One puke! Count: Two pukes! laughs then swallows the vomit Count: Three pukes! Dr. Mickey: Just as I suspected! Broccoli. You've been eating vegetables and your body is rejecting them. Cookie Monster: Ok, ok. Me try to be healthier without anyone knowing. I mean me Cookie Monster, not Veggie Monster. Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, another impossible case solved! You're a real miracle worker! Dr. Mickey: Shh. No, I'm just a mouse. (Title Card: Mouse M.D. '(Again)) (Segment end) Trivia *There is a set based by this segment from Fisher-Price which reserves as Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital & a medical kit, released in April 2011. *Although you might reference the Fisher-Price set to this segment, you might find that Fisher-Price has made Cookie puke since this set resembles Cookie vomiting, according to the MAD page on the Fisher-Price website. *One of Mickey's lines ("That's a great observation if you got your degree from University I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Talking-About") was used in a play. The play was not sued by MAD. *The style is similar to the styles of Build-a-Bieber, [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield]], [[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']], [[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']], [[Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Zeke and Lex Luthor']], [[Duck|'Duck']], [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']], [[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']], ¡AY Carly!, [[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']], [[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']], [[The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']], MAD Ask the Celebrity, [[Law & Ogre|'Law & Ogre']], [[Not a Fan a Montana|'Not a Fan a Montana']] (original version), [[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']], [[RiOa|'RiOa']] (original version), [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] (original version) and [[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] (original version). *The puppeteer under Cookie Monster's bed looks like George Clooney, not Frank Oz or David Rudman who perform him in real life. *Antagonist: Dr. Mickey *The wrong one is Alfred E. Neuman. *The title was also used on The Simpsons episode "Postcards from the Wedge". Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Vomiting Category:Cartoon segments